Conventional devices consist of a current-carrying conductor around which a coil is arranged. An alternating current flowing in the conductor induces in the coil a voltage which is proportional to the change over time in the current. Suitable analysis of the induced voltage yields information concerning the current flowing in the conductor. Devices which perform this type of current measurement are available commercially as complete components, and can easily be integrated into electronic circuits. All that is needed to be provided for the purpose is one connection for the current to be measured, as well as a further connection to lead the measured signal out. Unsatisfactory aspects of such conventional current measurement components are their comparatively large space requirement which limits the miniaturization of circuits, and their high price due to their embodiment as a sealed subassembly.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a current measurement device which requires as little installation space as possible and is also economical.